After the Explosion
by Phoenix Jasmine Lee
Summary: This is a collection of stories that take place after "Explosion" ends, starting with Jasper proposing and moving forward. This is pretty much all of your requests compiled together. Bella/Jazz obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Did you miss me? I missed you all. Seriously. I'm glad to be back.

So, here it is; drum roll, please! What you've all been waiting for- the continuation of "Explosion!" Now, here's a collection of one-shots that deal with the lives of my Bella and my Jasper after "Explosion" ended. Most of these are based off of your requests.

Most of these chapters will go in some semblance of order, but they might not. That's because I'm, um, a disorganized freak and therefore can't keep my stories straight.

So, here is the engagement scene.

WARNING: Um, the last time someone proposed to me was… well, kindergarten (don't ask). So, I'm sorry if you're offended because I don't describe the emotions exactly right or something of that nature. Truly, I am.

And, with that long assed author's note, on with the show!

**Jasper's POV ('cause he's hot like that)**

We've been driving for over an hour and I, for one, am sick of sitting still. Vampires are capable of sitting still for hours, but it doesn't mean we _like _it. Today, I'm especially jumpy. The ring in the pocket of my jeans feels like it's one thousand degrees.

I step on the gas a little harder, forcing Carlisle's poor car to go just a little bit faster.

Finally, _finally_ I see my destination, and I ease up, letting the others get ahead of us.

I pull into a parking lot and stop the car. Bella is confused.

"What are we doing here?" she asks.

I shrug. "Have you ever seen Canada, besides the time you and I ran through it? No? Well, it's beautiful. Come take a look."

So she does. She's struck with the beauty for the first time, and it strikes me again, stronger than ever.

We come up to a huge precipice. We look down in wonder. Finally, when Bella goes to step back, I grab her arm, stopping her. She could get away if she struggled, but she doesn't. She seems to _want_ to be in my arms; it seems to be relaxing her.

I spin her closer to me. She laughs a little.

I quickly fish the ring Rose and I had searched for out of my pocket, hiding it in my palm, and got down to one knee, feeling like the biggest dork in the world.

Bella's eyes go wide, and she'd be crying if she could.

"Bella," I swallow some venom, "Bella, lovely, perfect Bella… you've saved my life. Before I was miserable, trying to be good, trying to be happy. Now, because of you, I don't have to try anymore. I just _am_ happy. You make me happy. Bella, will you marry me?"

She smiles, seeming to deliberate on what to say. My breath catches as I wait for her answer.

"Yes," she says.

I sigh with relief.

"Stand up," she reminds me after a second.

And, again feeling a bit foolish, I do.

I slip the ring Rose and I had bought onto her finger, and then kiss her hand. She looks down at the ring, gasping sharply, and I can sense that she likes it.

I, too, like it. In fact, I think it's perfect, if I say so myself. It's a thing silver band with one decent-sized diamond on top- not so tiny that it's pathetic, but not so big that it's just too flashy and ridiculous. It reminds be of Bella; beautiful, but subtle and sweet.

She looks up, breaking her gaze from the ring and smiling at me. Then she leans over and kisses me, knocking us over with the force of it.

We both tumble off the cliff, still kissing and locked in each other's arms. At the mast second, I twist to absorb the impact of our fall on my back. The fall that would've killed a human merely winds us; we break apart, laughing breathlessly, our clothes covered in grass. She leans her head on my chest, resting there for a moment.

For an immeasurable moment, we stay here, like this. Then, she picks her head up to whisper, "the others…"

I nod reluctantly. "Let's go back to the car."

So we jump and climb up the sheer cliff and head back to the car. I notice proudly that Bella can't keep her eyes off the ring now adorning her left hand. It's ironic; not too long ago, she wore a different ring. Yet this is different; I love her for eternity, with absolutely no exceptions.

We jump in the car and I begin to drive out. We buy clean clothes, and then continue on our way to our new home.

We walk in through the front door, to find the _entire_ family sitting around waiting for us. Losers. Don't they have anything better to do than interrogate us?

But they all are beaming.

Emmett comes over and hugs Bella, and then me, and everyone else follows suit, until we have one huge group hug going on in our new living room.

Finally, they all separate, grinning like Cheshire cats.

Sighing in defeat, Bella holds up her left hand, displaying the ring.

Emmett whistles. "Nice rock."

Esme nods and even Carlisle takes a closer look. Rose grins, letting Bella know that she helped pick it out.

Bella grins a bit, for once not hating the attention.

Then, all of a sudden, Bella's phone rings.

"Hello?" she says.

"Bella, please?" I hear a whiny voice say. Alice. "Please, let me plan your wedding?"

"Alice?" she hisses. "How the hell did _you_ know?"

"I saw a vision of Rose and Jasper buying an engagement ring, and heard them say it was for you. And then I saw another of Jasper proposing. I can't see you, because of your stupid gift, but I knew who he was proposing to. Please, Bella?"

She growls into the phone. "If I recall, you helped me plan my last wedding. Look how well that worked out. No, Alice. Don't call me again." She hangs up.

We're all shocked and disgusted by Alice's call; that little slut has no sense of boundaries. She hurt us all, yet _still_ she snoops, and then asks to plan out wedding?

Rose is standing before Bella, with her mouth set in a deadly pout. I can see how she has Emmett so whipped.

"Please, Bella?" she says quietly. "Please, let _me _help you with your wedding? Please?"

Bella absolutely grins, to everyone's surprise, and hugs Rose.

"Thank you," she whispers to her, and Rose looks amused as she hugs her back.

And, before anyone knows what's happening, we're all in one giant group hug again.

Yeah, we're just that type of family.


	2. Chapter 2

Annd… here is chapter two.

No, this is _not_ the wedding. That's a bit later. _This_ is something I was thinking of putting in "Explosion," but decided against it. Now, I don't think this was in any of the requests, but I think it needs to be done, because, honestly, I feel guilty not doing it. How's that for ambiguity, huh?

Drum roll…… Jacob's return!

**Jacob's POV (because, honestly, Taylor Lautner is freaking hot.)**

I bang on the door, nervously tapping my palm against my thigh, drumming out a quick, staccato door swings open, revealing the younger blonde Cullen, the one who looks like he's always in pain- the one who's with that creepy fortune-teller, what's-her-name.

He doesn't look so pained right now. Just in case, though, I tighten my arm around Jessie, pulling her closer so I can protect her if he attacks.

He looks surprised and doesn't say anything.

"Hey," I say lamely. "You're… uh…"

"Jasper," he says in a deep voice that sounds Southern.

"Right," I say, "Jasper. Anyways, is Bella here?"

He sticks his head back into the house and shouts, "Bella! Your dog came home!"

Jessie chuckles at that, and I can't help but smile. I suppose I should be insulted, but, really, it's a bit funny.

"Bark, bark!" I offer.

Now even Jasper cracks a grin.

Bella, in all her vampire glory, dashes down the stairs. I'm surprised; this is the first time I've seen her manage to go down stairs without tripping.

She springs to Jasper's side, and wraps her arms around his neck. My eyes widen in shock. _This_ is a change.

"Jake!" she squeals. "And…"

"Jessie," Jessie says, offering her hand to vampires. Not that I don't trust Bella; I do- yet, still, when she reaches out towards Jessie, I almost attack her.

Bella looks up at me (because I'm still taller) with wide, happy eyes. "You imprinted?" she asks. I nod, and she beams.

"About _time_," she says quietly, though of course we can all hear it.

"Hey," I protest mildly.

"New boyfriend?" I ask her, nodding to her arms, still around Jasper.

She shows me her left hand. "New _fiancé?_" I ask. She nods. "That was fast."

She shrugs. "Edward and Alice cheated on us and ran away to Italy together. What can we say?" She says smiling.

But I shove my finger into Jasper's face. "_You_ can say that you'll never hurt her like that sick bastard Edward did. Or I'll personally hunt you down."

He nods easily. "I promise," he says.

I relax a bit, and Jessie wraps her arms around me.

"Come in," Bella tells us. "The others are gone for the weekend, so it's just us."

We sit in the living room, spread around on large comfortable couches.

"How'd you find us?" Bella asks, after she settles against her new fiancé.

I laugh. "Bells, you and your family _reek_."

She chuckles, "You don't smell too good, either." She sniffs the air. "Actually… neither of you do. Jessie, are you a werewolf, too?"

She nods. "That's how we met," I explain to Bella. "Her pack is from Canada."

"Oh," she says.

We talk for hours, Bella and I catching up, and everyone getting acquainted and stuff. That Jasper guy is really all right. He's good to and for Bells.

Bella and Jessie are getting along famously, now sitting next to each other, comparing the rocks on their fingers. Honestly, I'm proud that I could scrape up the cash to get Jessie anything at all; but, seeing it hold its own next to the one Cullen bought Bella makes me ecstatic.

They're now saying something about wedding dates and colors and flowers, both confessing that they have absolutely _no idea_ of what they were talking about. Jasper and I just look at each other and laugh.

"So… do you have any say in _your_ wedding?" he asks me.

I shake my head.

"Me either," he says, "My sister is planning it."

"The blonde…" I say vaguely. "What's her name?"

"Rose," he tells me.

"Right! Her," I say, "Anyways, no one's planning ours, really. It's just Jessie. And, the way it's stressing her out, I'm thinking Vegas."

He shrugs. "Or, you could have Rose do it. She'll like that. Well… she's not the biggest fan of werewolves. But I think she likes you know."

"Why?" I ask, a bit shocked.

"Because you hate Edward," he explains. "Call him a man-whore a few times, and she'll love you both."

I laugh, and then sober up. "You'll take care of my baby sister, right?" I ask.

"I'm _older_ that you, Jacob!" she shouts from across the room.

I roll my eyes. "You will, won't you?" I ask him again.

"She's our family, and my fiancée, the only one that will ever make me happy. Of course I will. It's like asking you if you'll take care of Jessie."

"Where are you two staying?" he asks me after a minute.

I shrug. "Dunno."

Bella is instantly at our side. "Stay here," she suggests. "We have an extra room. Please, _big brother_," she says mockingly.

I pretend to consider. I've made my decision, but I want to make sure it's okay with Jessie. I look over at her, and she nods eagerly. She and Bella are, apparently, already best friends.

"We'll stay," I tell them, "assuming the rest of your family is okay with it."

**Jasper's POV ('cause I can't resist including him, in all his hotness)**

Late Sunday night, Bella and I are watching a movie with Jessie and Jacob. The rest of the family comes home, finally.

"Jasper, Bella, did we get a new pet or something?" Emmett asks, "I smell dog. Getting a pet, by the way, is totally irresponsible, Bella- Jasper ate my dog back in '69. And Esme's cat in '86."

I did. But that's because poor Snuffles and Teddy were bleeding.

"I am _not_ a pet!" Jake says, faking anger. "And neither is my fiancée!"

"Whoa!" Emmett says. "Dude! Two wolves!"

Carlisle, in all his politeness, cautiously says hello, and Esme follows suit. Rose glares at them both.

"I think Edward is a man-whore?' Jacob questioningly offers, trying to appease her vicious glare.

Emmett howls with laughter and Rose cracks a smile of acceptance.

"Guys," Bella says. "This is Jacob, who I think you all know. And this is his fiancée, Jessie. They're going to stay with us, if that's alright with everyone."

Carlisle smiles. "Of course it is. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours."

"Really?" she says, "That's so great, because I wanted to invite Mike Newton up to stay," she teases.

I growl, having no particular like for Mike Newton. Bella laughs.

Rose sits beside Jessie. "Did I hear _fiancée_?" she asks, sounding excited. "Can I plan your wedding?"

And, just like that, six become eight once more.

__________________________________________________________________

Another author's note:

To any of you who aren't Jake's biggest fans, sorry. He has to come back, in my mind, because I see him as Bella's brother, in a way, and I can't bear the family to be without him. And I didn't want him single, because him pining for Bella is, honestly, obnoxious as hell. Plus, can you just see him and Emmett getting along famously?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while, huh?

Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. You guys are such loyal fans, and, here I am, abandoning you for over a month. I have a few excuses, but I won't get into that. Sorry, though.

I have news for you all. Actually, it's more of a request. I'm opening my story to the public. That pretty much means I want you guys to write the next chapter. It will be about Jasper and Bella's wedding, which you can decide to do anything with- any plot, any rating, _anything_. Smut, fluff, comedy, parody, whatever. If you want to let me know how much you hate my work and want to ridicule it to hell and back, go right ahead. The only thing you have to do is make sure it sticks with the framework of my story; for example, Alice and Bella are not best friends (though, I suppose you could make them become best friends if that is what you want your story to be) and Jacob has _only_ sisterly feelings for Bella (he _has_ a fiancée, who he imprinted on, anyways.) Other than that, it's all up to you!

Now, while this isn't a contest, and there will be no winners (think of this as a way to ensure I keep writing, even if it's only occasionally- because I'm absolutely out of ideas) I still want to read your amazing ideas, stories, chapters, etc. So, whatever spin you choose to put on the topic, I want to read it. Just review chapter three of this story and put in the title of your story, and I'll be sure to check it out.

Thanks, guys, for your fabulous reviews, hard work, and much anticipated stories!

(And I will now use this long assed author's note to disguise how short this chapter actually is.)

**Bella's POV**

"What do you mean, you _blew up_ the garden shed?" Jessie is practically screaming.

I run towards the sound to see Jessie chewing out a very frightened Jake and Emmett. They're practically shaking. I run to Jessie's side and put on my best glare, and the boys visibly cower.

"How the _hell_ did you even manage to blow up the shed?" I ask, furious but also curious.

They shrug, attempting the look cute and innocent and failing greatly. Two muscled, burly "teenage" boys covered in ash and cinders just don't look innocent. End of story.

I sigh and shake my head. "Jessie, I think we should just leave them to Esme to deal with."

She grins manically as the boys begin to shiver from fright. "No," they beg. "Not that! She'll kill us!"

A pissed off Esme is the _worst_ punishment in the world.

Jessie and I just look and each other, contemplating, when, suddenly, Rose walks up to us.

"Rosie," Emmett begs, "tell them not to tell Esme. Please. Please. I'll do anything you want."

She waves her hand at him. "Whatever you did, I'm sure you deserve whatever they're going to do to you." She turns to us. "But, right now, we have bigger problems than immature boys." Her face becomes grave. "Guests."

Guests, my ass. _Invaders_, is more like it.

Sitting in the living from, looking casual as hell, are Aro, Alice, and Edward. Three pairs of ruby red eyes leer at me, and I wish I had Jasper. Sadly, he, Carlisle, and Esme went hunting, which is the worst lie I've ever heard. Just by the fact that they didn't offer to let me come, I know they took Jasper out to help him buy something for the wedding, plan something, etc.- something I'm not aloud to know about.

I _hate_ secrets. I _hate_ surprises.

Though, as surprises go, this, definitely, on a one to ten scale, is a thirty six.

Rose, Jacob, and Emmett are furiously glaring. Jessie just looks a bit lost because, while she's heard all about these people, she's never actually met them before.

I sigh. "Jessie, this is Aro Volturi. That's Edward, and that's Alice."

Aro stands up and says, "Pleasure to meet you," and then tries to shake her hand. I intercede.

"Aro, is that _really_ necessary?" I ask, attempting to leave Jessie's mind as her own property.

There are little intakes of breath behind me, as if my family expects Aro to shoot lightning bolts out of his eyes and incinerate me on the spot or something. He doesn't.

His two shadows, however, stand up and flank him protectively, but he waves them down. "Bella Swan," he says, his red eyes gleaming. "Still a rebellious little girl, I see."

I shrug. "So you say, Aro."

He sticks out his hand to me, and I don't take it.

"I wouldn't do that, "I say pleasantly. "Did your little guards over there tell you about their run in with my gift? Well, I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

He grins his creepy, really old guy grin. "I _doubt_ it would work on me," he says.

"Care to test?" I ask impulsively. He nods. "Outside, of course. I'd hate to harm Esme's home; I think the boys caused enough damage for one day."

So we all traipse outside, my family's eyes gleaming with delight, yet slight fear of retaliation for the inevitable future of when I knock Aro onto his ass.

Alice and Edward's burn with hate.

When we're in the middle of the forest, an acceptable distance away from the house, Aro, flanked by Alice and Edward, reaches out to touch my hand, and I let him. Less than a second later, he's flat on his ass, half a mile away.

The two guards look unsure of themselves.

Aro sprints back, a determined set to his ancient face. "Again," he demands.

So, on it goes, for over an hour. Aro lands on his back more times than I care to count, and Edward and Alice grow more and more awkward looking.

Eventually, Aro stops demanding another try, and we all sit down in a circle, more than a little uneasy.

"Why'd you come here?" I ask the three of them.

Alice and Edward share a look while Aro answers.

"Why, we heard you were getting _married_!" he exclaims. "We couldn't miss it!"

Ah, wedding crashers. Got it. But, something tells me that this isn't exactly Edward and Alice's first choice in destinations.

"And you two?" I ask, not that I particularly _want_ to speak to them.

Edward speaks. "Aro invited us to come with him so we could visit our family."

Oh, I can feel Rose _steaming_, but she won't say anything in front of Aro.

Suddenly, Aro reaches over and touches my hand, as if trying to catch my by surprise. He _still_ (surprise, surprise) flies backward through the air.

At that moment, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme run up to us.

Jasper, oblivious, scoops me into a giant hug. "Why are you guys way out here?" he asks before looking around and seeing Aro on his ass. "_Why_ is Aro on his ass?" Then he stiffens, and I can tell he saw _them_. "Why are _they_ here?"

I sigh, looking up into his eyes. "It's a long story," I begin.


End file.
